Brief summary of request: This instrument request is for a Synthetic Biology Workcell, an automation system that will be transformative to my research program. Our synthetic biology research efforts, which will be the focus of my NIGMS R35 renewal in 2 years, requires automation in order to both be competitive in the field and to achieve our research goals. This system will transform the way we design, create, and validate vectors and gene products. The system will be fully capable of colony picking, DNA preparation, transformation, protein purification, and assay development. After seeking out competitive quotes from several vendors, we decided to work with Hudson Robotics, a leader in synthetic biology automation. Over the past several months, we worked with them to develop the perfect solution for our needs. There is currently nothing similar available on campus and this instrument will benefit a range of GM-funded groups at the University of Chicago outside out group. Because of the importance of this instrument to my program, I have secured funding from my Chair and my Dean, and can contribute funds both from my current funding and from leftover money from my unrestricted start-up. Therefore, the investment in this purchase through this instrument request will have a major impact on our ability to pursue the most importance science as quickly as possible, and critically, will position me to be competitive for my R35 renewal in 2 years, thereby driving the next 7 years of NIGMS research in my program.